vendettasfandomcom-20200215-history
Shelby Pruitt
| hometown= Grand Junction, CO | occupation= Stay-at-Home Mum | season= Vendettas: Golden Coast | tribes= | place= 14/16 | alliances= | challenges= 1 | votesagainst= 8 | days= 9 }} Shelby Pruitt is a contestant on the first season of the reality show, Vendettas: Golden Coast. She participated alongside fifteen other individuals and was the third person voted out of the game, placing fourteenth. Biography Despite being the oldest of a bad bunch, Shelby is more youthful, fun and outgoing than most of those in attendance. As a stay-at-home mom of two wild and raucous little boys, she rarely has time in her busy schedule to do things she wants to do. Whilst being completely selfless, she adheres to archaic societal norms as the conventional housewife. A self-proclaimed reality show super-fan, it has been a dream of hers to participate in a competition in front of a camera, aired to millions across America. However, over the past couple of years, this yearning has slowly dwindled akin to that of a newly extinguished flame… Until recently, when open casting calls for Vendettas had a booth in a neighboring city, this once-unobtainable hope has now rekindled and been brought to fruition. Profile Name (Age): Shelby Pruitt (33) Occupation: Stay-at-Home Mum Tribe Designation: Sequoia Current Residence: Grand Junction, CO Personal Claim Of Fame: I used my own childhood paddling pool to give birth to my second child. I felt a little experimental and I knew after my first pregnancy, I knew I didn't want to relive the ordeal of having my water break without warning, on top of the car journey to the nearest hospital. Going into labour whilst stuck in traffic, is hell on Earth. Inspiration in Life: My husband! I know I sound biased, but he's legitimately one of the greatest people I've ever met and I truly believe he's a gift sent from Heaven. He works hard to support our family, he never fails to provide and cater to our every need... I love him so much for that. I'm sounding all gooey and blushing as I give him praise, but I only speak the truth! Hobbies: Playing with my two boys and watching reality shows like Big Brother and Survivor. Pet Peeves: I hate the fact that young adults seem to think that once you embrace motherhood, your life is suddenly over as an woman of independence? It's partially true, but I'm out here living my best life - my husband and kids are evidence of that. Oh, another downfall is that it's almost second-nature to embody the mother hen group when chaos erupts in social situations. Even when I'm out with friends and they start bickering, I'll make a comment as though I'm scolding one of my own kids. It's something I'm still learning to control. If you could take 3 things with you, what would they be and why?: A mobile phone to keep in contact with my family, a photograph of my boys and a breast pump because mama is still producing. Reason for being on Vendettas: Oh my gosh, I simply can't contain my excitement! It's been a dream for most of my life and I feel like the prize money would be beneficial for the growth of my family. Why do you think you will win Vendettas: This question is a tricky one to answer... I'm not quite sure. Summary of her Vendettas Experience Voting History Trivia Category:Vendettas